The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree, ‘Malus domestica Borkh’ and which has been denominated varietally hereinafter as ‘Beller’, and more particularly to an apple tree which bears an attractively colored substantially uniform fruit which has a sweet-tart flavor, excellent storage ability, a fine grained flesh, and which is further ripe for harvesting and shipment about Oct. 20, 2007 under the ecological conditions prevailing near Malott, Wash.